


Certified Matchmaker™

by Deniera



Series: FFXV Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, First Dates, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Prompto Argentum Has A Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: [I'm uploading old prompts I filled in late 2017 on Tumblr, so if this seems familiar, you might have seen it there back then. I haven't written since that time and I sort of want to close the door behind me before I begin something new.]Prompto likes Ignis, Ignis likes Prompto. But are they doing anything about it? No. Noctis is Tired.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Promnis, both noticing their attraction to each other, but too scared to act. Noct plays Cupid in some backward ass way that somehow works out, with Gladio's help (background gladnoct?). Ignis and Prompto together in some fluffy way.

This is getting ridiculous, Noctis thought as he watched his best friend look at Ignis with a dreamy smile on his face.

Four months.

Ignis wasn’t even doing anything special. He was working his way around Noct’s kitchen, cooking the three of them some dinner that definitely had way too many vegetables in it. But to Prompto, apparently, it was like Ignis was plucking some stars from the sky to hand them to Prompto – at least he looked like that, his gaze following Ignis around, nodding to whatever he said.

Four months.

And Ignis wasn’t much better. Whenever he looked at Prompto, he looked stupidly smitten. Like he was coming to rest amidst a storm, just for a second, just when Prompto was his sole focus.

Four months.

That long both of these idiots had been lovesick to a degree that even Noctis had picked up on. _Gladio_ had picked it up, who was the most emotionally oblivious person Noctis knew, so the situation was serious.

They had to do something.

“We have to do something,” he said the next time he was alone with Gladio in the training ring.

Gladio grunted. “What, not satisfied with today’s regime?”

Noct punched his biceps, knowing full-well that wasn’t going to hurt his gigantic boyfriend. “With Prompto and Ignis. At this pace they’ll keep pining forever.”

“So what,” Gladio said, pulling Noct close despite both of them being sweaty from their previous sparring. “You wanna play matchmaker?”

Noctis grinned and pushed himself up to his tip-toes to press a kiss onto Gladio’s smiling lips.

“Why not just tell ‘em?” Gladio said after a moment of intimacy.

Noctis huffed. “You think I didn’t try that? You know Prompto, he’s not believing for a second he’ll have a chance with Iggy, and Ignis is all about etiquette – he told me it’s _impolite to meddle with other people’s business_.”

Gladio groaned. “He probably thinks he shouldn’t get involved with his prince’s best friend or some bullshit like that.”

“Exactly.” Noct looked at him with expectation. “You in?”

Gladio was waiting for them in the big atrium of the cinema they had all agreed to meet in. He was grinning at Noct, four tickets in one hand, the other one raised to wave at him and Ignis. Prompto was lighting up like a fire next to him as soon as he saw Ignis.

Noctis smirked.

“Apologies,” Ignis said when they arrived at their friends. “ _Someone_ was taking his sweet time.” He shot Noct a look.

He shrugged, pretending like it had not been part of his and Gladio’s plan. Sure, he was late most of the time, unintentionally, but today it had been essential to come as late as possible so Ignis would not have time to look at the tickets before they had to make their way in.

“No problem,” Prompto said, breathless, like he had been the one hurrying to get there in time. Of course he was smiling at Ignis.

“Let’s get moving,” Gladio said, his eyes meeting Noct’s for a moment before he turned to the entrance area where their tickets would be checked. “They’re gonna start any minute now.” He moved on before any of them could say anything.

Noct nudged Prompto on their way, smiling at him. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Prompto smiled back, shyly glancing at Ignis. “I’m excited for the movie.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty good I heard,” Noct said. A little white lie.

“The three over there,” he heard Gladio say to the girl checking their tickets at the entrance, and as he looked up they were pointed at.

Gladio managed to lead them into the theatre and to their seats without any ruckus. Ignis and Prompto were still blissfully unaware that the movie they were about to watch was indeed not _Galaxy Warriors II_ , but some romance which name Noctis had already forgotten.

Currently Prompto was sitting in the middle of Noctis and Ignis, brimming with excitement and babbling on about the first _Galaxy Warriors_ they had watched together to get them into the mood for a space adventure. Ignis was looking at him fondly and relaxed, occasionally nodding and not at all aware that the majority of the audience in the theatre consisted of couples and small groups of young women.

“Noct,” Gladio’s voice caught his attention. “Let’s get some snacks. You’re the reason we had to wait, so you better help me carry.”

With a groan Noctis got out of his seat.

Ignis, not willing to interrupt Prompto, just lifted an eyebrow at them.

“There’s commercials first anyway, we still have some time left.” With that Gladio led Noctis out.

Back outside in the sunlight at the front of the theatre, Noctis smirked. “How long will it take them to realise we’re not coming back?”

Gladio shrugged, smirking as well. “Probably not too long. Let’s get outta here.”

They had just sat down in the train home when Noct checked his phone for new messages. Prompto had written him.

_dude u comin back soon?_

_noct? the movies about to start_

_wtf noct what is this??_ _we’re in the wrong theatre_

Noct grinned, showed the screen to Gladio and started tying.

_yeah sorry buddy something came up, gladio and i had to leave. enjoy your date with iggy! <3_

The reply came just a second later.

_NOCT WTF???_

He snickered, storing his phone away in his pocket while Gladio looked at him with an amused smirk. “Happy now?”

He nodded and leaned into the embrace Gladio was offering, looking forward to spending some time with him alone in his apartment. The train would take a while, but they had decided to leave the car for Ignis to drive Prompto home after the cinema. Or maybe they would go and eat somewhere? Or have a coffee? Noctis hoped they would.

To be fair, he felt a little guilty to just leave Prompto there without warning, but he was sure the two of them would have a good time.

When they arrived home there was only one new message, from Ignis.

_Noctis, this will have consequences._

“Dude,” Prompto hissed at him the next day, “what were you thinking?”

Noctis shrugged, flopping down on his couch while Prompto was taking his shoes off at the door. If he was coming over so soon after Noctis betrayal, the day with Ignis couldn’t have been so bad. “Are you two a couple now?”

Prompto blushed a deep red and stumbled over to the couch. “We’re not,” he said, glaring at Noct and then flopped down next to him.

Okay, that... sounded not as positive as he had hoped.

He nudged his shoulder into Prompto’s. “But it wasn’t terrible,” he said quietly, “was it?”

He couldn’t imagine that Ignis would pass at having a good time with Prompto. He hoped, at least. Ignis was too polite for that, and too much into his friend.

“It-“ Prompto sighed. “It wasn’t. It was awkward, at the beginning. _The_ _movie_ was terrible.” He shot Noct another look.

“That was Gladio’s idea,” Noct said, defensive. “He said something romantic would inspire you two to get it on.”

That earned him a punch to his arm. Prompto still glared at him, but he seemed amused now.

“Dude, your boyfriend likes to read the worst kitsch of Insomnia. You thought taking his advice was a good idea?”

Noctis shrugged.

“Right,” huffed Prompto. “Anyhow. Iggy and I got kicked out.”

“You– What?”

Now it was Prompto’s turn to shrug. “We started making fun of the terrible plot and kept laughing at the actors. Iggy got all his puns out.” He had a fond smile on his face now. “People were getting annoyed, so we had to leave.”

Noctis smiled with him. “So you had fun?” It was nice, picturing Ignis and Prompto laughing with each other. He wanted them to be happy.

“I did.” Prompto was looking down to where his hands were fiddling with the hem of his shirt now. “We went for a coffee after, to talk about how we would take revenge on you two.”

Noct made a noncommittal noise, pleased that they actually went out for a drink.

“And...” Prompto blushed again. “Maybe– maybe we have a date for the weekend.”

Noctis straightened. “Prom,” he breathed and fell forward to hug him, “that’s awesome!”

Prompto smiled like he still hadn’t understood it was going to happen, and hugged him back.

“You believe me now when I say he likes you?”

“Hm.” The smile deepened. “Yeah? He... he said he liked spending time with me. Just with me.” He hid his face in Noct’s neck. “I’m really happy.”

Noctis huffed, satisfied. “You’re welcome,” he said.

Prompto pinched his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Will you do a Promnis? Maybe Prompto drags Ignis out for a day at beach/art festival/food festival/coffee festival - your discretion.

Prompto was brimming with excitement.

Ignis was slowly walking next to him, their hands touching every now and then, sending sparks all through Prompto’s body.

This was a date. A real date.

Prompto blushed just thinking about it.

Ignis had casually mentioned that there was an art festival in one of the districts of Insomnia while they had had their coffee after being kicked out of the cinema and Prompto had just sat there in silence, unsure what to do with that information.

And then Ignis had asked if Prompto wanted to go. With him. Just them, together.

He had forgotten how to breathe for a second.

So now they were here, strolling around between small pavilions where different artists were displaying their work.

Ignis was looking incredible, his hair slicked back and his clothes so classy and yet casual that he looked like he owned the place and was just checking if everything was according to his taste. Prompto felt incredibly nervous next to him, and not just a little like a fish out of water between all these fancy art people.

He had yet to find the nerve to actually stop anywhere or strike up a conversation. He was too nervous. The fact that Ignis apparently liked him back still had not fully registered with him and he… did not know what to do.

Ignis seemed content to just smile at him every now and then, a lovely expression on his face that made Prompto’s breath get stuck in his throat and his heart beat out of his chest. He didn’t think a person could fall any harder for someone.

And yet he wasn’t saying anything. It was so dumb. This was _the_ opportunity, a scenario that had seemed impossible just a few days ago, suddenly moved into close distance – this was his chance to approach Ignis, show him that Prompto was worth his time. That they would be good together, even if Prompto still had trouble to imagine a scenario where Ignis wasn’t well out of his reach.

Prompto sighed. At the moment, they weren’t good though. They were awkward. It was unusual for Ignis to not say anything either, because often he would at least engage in simple small talk when no one was holding up a conversation, somehow always finding a topic that was interesting yet light.

Not today apparently.

Prompto breathed in and gathered his courage.

“So, you lookin’ to buy something?” he said.

Ignis looked at him, surprise clear on his face.

Prompto swallowed nervously. Was that a stupid question? Yeah, probably. Definitely. Why would Ignis suggest going to an art festival if he didn’t want to look for something to purchase? He was so refined and sophisticated, of course he would have some exclusive art at home.

“Not necessarily,” Ignis said, smiling at him.

Prompto blinked, surprised.

“Perhaps, if we happen to stumble upon anything special, but…”

“But?”

Ignis sighed and looked at one of the pavilions displaying some modern, abstract silhouettes.

“I merely wanted to spend time with you. I thought this would be something you might be interested in, considering you engage in photography.” He touched his glasses, and looked back at Prompto. He was keeping his expression neutral. “Was I mistaken?”

Prompto blushed and smiled shyly. “I– no. I like it.” He nudged Ignis shoulder with his own, internally flailing at himself for touching Ignis so casually. “Like, painting’s not really my forte, but I saw some photography that looked really good some way back.”

“Why didn’t you say something? We could have stopped and taken a closer look.”

Prompto looked at his feet. “Uhm. I thought. I thought you were out for something specific and I didn’t want to bother.”

Ignis stopped and turned to him, serious all of a sudden. “Prompto,” he said when Prompto had stopped as well, “you are _not_ bothering if you ask to do something you might like.”

Prompto blushed a deep red, probably looking like a deer in headlights, his eyes were so big.

Ignis hands were suddenly a warm weight on his shoulders. “I mean it. Please, never think you are a bother to me. I was looking forward to spending time with you. I want you to enjoy yourself.” He still had that serious expression.

Prompto swallowed and smiled. “Okay.”

Ignis nodded, smiling back. “Now,” he said, “would you like to go back to those photographs you liked?”

“Uhm. If you don’t mind?”

Ignis pulled his hands back from Prompto’s shoulders and threaded their fingers carefully, a warm connection buzzing between them.

“Of course not.”

Ignis did not buy anything that day. What ended up decorating his apartment was a small print of a selfie they had taken together.


End file.
